La Gatta
by WildClover27
Summary: It's been a little quiet lately. This is a short from several years ago as a challenge with another group. It's a stand-alone. Enjoy.


Lt. Garrison entered the Mansion with a box in his arms. A scratching noise came from the box and it moved in the officer's grasp. Four pair of eyes locked on him.

"Whatcha got there, Warden?" asked Goniff with a gamin grin.

Garrison set the box on the game table beside Casino and the Cockney. Chief got up from his window seat and came to stand beside Goniff. Actor even set his pipe aside and rose from his chair to join the others.

"It seems we have developed a rodent problem," said Garrison. "So, I requisitioned a rodent catcher for us."

He opened the top of the box and a long-haired white cat with calico spots jumped out and stood, looking warily at the faces surrounding it.

"Moosha," said Chief.

Goniff tilted his head back and looked up at the younger man. "Moose-ah? Wot kind of a name is that?"

"Cat," replied Chief deadpan.

Casino regarded the creature with something less than enthusiasm. "Great. Just great. A fur ball to trip over and cat hair everywhere."

The cat stretched its front legs out and opened its mouth in a wide yawn, rear end up in the air. It leaned forward to stand up on its front legs and stretched its hind legs, one at a time.

"You don't like cats?" asked Goniff, incredulous that someone might actually not like them.

"Naw. Sneaky things. Always botherin' you."

As if in understanding, the animal walked up to the safecracker and rubbed against his forearm on the table. It got pushed away for its effort. "Get lost, Tom," said Casino, giving it a glare.

Garrison stood back and watched the men. Actor walked around Casino and held a hand out to the cat. After a sniff, it let the tall man pick it up behind the front legs. He studied its nether region with a grin before tucking it in the crook of his arm and petting its head.

"It may find 'Tom' offensive, Casino," grinned the con man. "She is a female."

A loud purr erupted from the little furry creature. The con man smiled and rubbed the top of her head with the tip of a forefinger.

"Figures it likes him," grumbled the safecracker. "It's female."

Chief watched the animal with a rare smile. "What's she-cat in Italian, Actor?" he asked.

"La gatta," Actor replied.

Goniff shrugged. "That's better than calling 'er a moose." Goniff cocked a look at the con man. "'Ere now, Actor, you gonna be keepin' 'er all to yourself then are you?"

Actor gave the cat one last pet and set her back on the table. She made straight for Casino and rubbed along his forearm.

"Will you get lost," growled the safecracker. "Go play with Goniff. I don't want yuh." He nudged the cat toward the pickpocket.

Garrison couldn't resist. "Gee, Casino, I thought you would be pleased to have a cat in the house. No more mouse traps to stick your toe in."

"Yeah, right, Warden," growled Casino. "And whose brilliant idea was it to stick one of them things under the bathroom sink? A guy's gotta wear boots to go to the john in the middle of the night now."

Garrison couldn't quite stifle a grin as he picked up the box and went into his office, leaving the men to get acquainted with the newest member of the team. Some of the reactions to the cat surprised him. He had not thought of Actor as being an animal lover. But, then, cats were well liked in Italy. Craig would have thought Casino would like animals. His reaction surprised Garrison.

GGG

Later, that night, Garrison made his rounds of the upstairs. He had not seen the cat in quite awhile but wasn't concerned because the Mansion was a big place and there were lots of places for a small animal to hide. He paused to poke his head in the upstairs room his men all shared and did a head count. The floor light was on in Actor's corner and the confidence man was sitting in the big chair, reading a book, pipe clamped in his left mouth. The Italian looked up and grinned. He nodded toward Casino's cot. Garrison stared and grinned. The safecracker was lying on his stomach, snoring. A small head rose to look at the man by the door and nestled back down, curled up atop the small of Casino's back. Garrison shared a silent laugh with his confidence man and quietly closed the door.


End file.
